When We Danced
by ulquiorra1
Summary: It had started off like any other day in Ponyville. However, The rest of the day and those to follow would be quite contradictory. For this day would be the day the now teen-aged Spike was going to succeed in asking Rarity out on date. He was going to succeed, right?
1. Chapter I - Meeting Again

**Well, honestly, I have no idea how to start this one off. I am planning for this to have no dialogue as a way for me to practice writing. So far…**

**I do not like it T_T**

**However, I am going to suck it up and hopefully give you guys another story to enjoy. I hope that it's all right that I skip my regular 'Introduction' thing before the chapter start. I will be needing the descriptive setting for the story itself.**

**On a serious note, this will most likely be horrid! I don't know as of yet. I may have been sitting here in the middle of the night for about an hour or so before typing this authors note. This note in its entirety, I've concluded, is just me stalling so I don't have to start on this story. I am too aware of myself for my own good.**

**;-;**

**Well I have now run out of things to say now that I am self aware of my procrastination and off-putting nature. I don't know why I put myself through this for you readers. **

**sigh***

**(Actually I do and it's because I love you guys and the amazingly nice things you have to say as a means of supporting me! Seriously you are all awesome, even if you don't really like my stuff.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**When We Danced Chapter I - Meeting Again**

**Spike**

It had started off like any other day in Ponyville. Random ponies were going out to shop in the market or just visit friends and family. The colts and fillies were headed to the schoolhouse and some of the mares and stallions had left for their individual jobs. There was nothing special about today. Twilight planned to stay at the library and make sure all of its books were in their proper place looking well ordered without a single book missing. I, of course, was to help with the rearranging, alphabetizing, and the re-shelving of these books.

Now that I had grown to a much more suitable height for a teenaged dragon, the shelving of books could be accomplished with a much greater ease now that I no longer needed a ladder to clamber up. A step stool may have been needed once in a while for the top shelves, but at least it was convenient not having to fetch a ladder for any shelf above the second like before.

Unlike a majority of other dragons my age, I had not really widened whatsoever. I had remained quite slender in appearance. My limbs had stretched out, but had not developed with an excessive amount of muscle. The spines along my back and tail, while not as sharp as I would have expected, grew outward giving my height an additional few inches. I don't mind looking different from most other teenage dragons. The ones I had met when I was younger only make me appreciate how I look a little more now.

It feels a bit weird though, changing so drastically in a far shorter span than the ponies around me. They all remained looking the way they always have while I, on the other claw, am now able to see over everypony for a change.

There do seem to be more pros to appearing so differently than there are cons. One of my favorites being that I am no longer treated like such a little dragon that couldn't really do anything for himself. Sure, I've proved I could hold my own on a few separate occasions like with the pet sitting, saving Applejack from the Timberwolves, and helping retrieve the Crystal Heart. Granted, the first example barely worked out in the first place since I was distracted by my own gem-stricken greed.

Speaking of which, I luckily did not grow to my current height due to greed. I have learned to avoid such destructive behavior. Seeing as how I was barely snapped out of it the first time. If I hadn't picked Rarity up when I did in my possessive rampage, Ponyville would have been in a more disastrous state than it was.

Some things still haven't changed through my maturing stage, however. I am still obviously Twilight's assistant in the Library where I gladly continue to reside. My love of eating gems thankfully has not gone away in order to keep me from hoarding any. Quite possibly though, my favorite similarity, as well as my most troublesome, would be my attraction to the most stunning mare in all of Equestria. The only common pony with enough beauty to rival that of the four princesses combined I dare say. The only pony, and unicorn for the matter, that could ever possibly deter the greed of a full sized dragon. The mare that lives so close and yet so far from me; Rarity.

The day had 'started' like any other, which is true. The rest of the day, however, had most definitely taken a turn for the better later on. I had noticed after leaving the library days previous to this one, that I had been receiving more attention from others. I don't just mean the occasional "Hello" or glance from others becoming more frequent. This was truly strange. I had been receiving additional chats and looks all right. Only difference in these were that the looks came to me only while my back was turned or when somepony thought I was not looking, and the fact that they came from mares. Whenever I would be sent to pick up a spare quill or the like, I would be approached directly from flustered mares that seemed like they had nothing else to say but "good morning" or in some cases truly nothing, before trotting off. Seeing as how it took me a day or two before realizing what exactly was going on, I simply didn't think anything of it. Some visitors happen to 'run into me' more often than others.

Apple Bloom, for example, never really had reason to seek me out for a simple visit when we were younger. However, recently I have noticed that she seems to try and hold herself higher when I walk by as well as keeping her mane much neater than one would expect of a farm pony. Thankfully Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are usually not far behind so they can try to keep hold of her senses, rather than let her drop them like I assume she does most times I see her staring at me.

Things like the constant staring and shy greetings haven't been all that bad. It has helped out with my confidence and everything, but Twilight says that all the attention is not good for my ego. I don't think I care about my ego though; I apparently look good enough, why would I need to worry about it.

_(That could, actually, be my ego talking there. Okay, Twilight might be onto something.)_

I know that I have struck out with Rarity before in the past more than once. However, upon seeing the reactions of others since my growth spurt in the past few days or so, I had left the library that morning feeling a bit luckier than usual. To my knowledge, Rarity had not seen me since the growth spurt had gone into full effect. She had only seen me when I started growing, which was at a much slower rate, over a week ago. I thought that a surprise visit was in order.

The morning had been a calm day with little wind blowing. The sun was shining without a cloud in the sky to hinder the warmth of its rays. Everypony just seemed to be in a good mood that day. When I had arrived at the Carousel Boutique, I checked to make sure that Rarity was indeed open. I would not want to barge in when the shop was closed and interrupt Rarity's personal affairs. The sign hanging from the door, thankfully, said, "Open."

Upon entering, a small chime from the bell hanging on the doorframe sounded out for the proprietor of the shop. As the chiming stopped, I became increasingly more and more nervous. I had no idea how things would turn out from this point onward.

As I waited in the front of the boutique, I heard a familiar voice call out from somewhere in the back of the shop. The stunning snow coated mare with glimmering lavender mane came around the corner with her measuring tape draped around her elegant neck. As she began with her regular formal greeting for her customers, she cut herself off after noticing me. The scarlet-rimmed glasses she had been wearing were removed from in front of her unblinking eyes. It seemed that she had not recognized me at first. She hesitated then, questioningly saying my name, took a couple of steps forward getting a better look at my face. This time she had to look up to me which undoubtedly confused her, as it would have anypony else.

I confirmed her suspicions about my identity as I somewhat awkwardly stood, still in the doorway.

**Rarity**

I almost did not recognize Spike when I first looked at him. It had almost appeared that a random dragon had simply wandered into my boutique. Looking at him for another moment, I had recognized his violet scales along with his jade spines and emerald eyes. One thing is for certain though; He definitely got taller. He was far more mature looking as well. His new sleek posture most definitely gave him a new 'look.'

I invited him to come in and make himself at home. He glanced around and found a chair towards the back of the room and, adjusting his now elongated tail accordingly, took his seat. Before taking the place across from his own, I asked if I could get him anything to drink. He simply asked for a glass of water before I left for the kitchen to retrieve the same for myself.

As I removed two glasses from one of the overhead cabinets, I couldn't help but wonder just how fast Spike had grown. When Twilight had said he was going through a growth spurt, I had simply assumed he would still be the same adorable, baby dragon he has always been.

I had made my way over to the tap where I had begun filling up the first glass with water.

Now seeing him, he certainly is no longer my little 'Spikey-wikey.' He was also no longer small and adorable. I mean that not as an insult, of course. Spike has simply changed for the better. He is now tall but not towering, thin but not malnourished, and handsome but not...

The water in the second glass had been overflowing onto my hoof now for sometime. Having just realized the cold now enveloping half of said hoof, I quickly switched the glass over to my magic as I had before. I suppose that I had been too occupied with my thoughts. Drying myself off with one of the nearby towels, I couldn't help but resume my previous train of thought that was interrupted. Spike truly had grown in more ways than one. I hadn't really noticed before, due to the fact that I was still shocked that the dragon before me had only been a chest-high drake but a week ago. Now it was everypony else that was chest high to him.

I was still in deep thought as I finally made my way out to where Spike had been awaiting my return patiently. I figured that I must have been awhile and apologized to my polite guest. He simply shrugged it off and said not to worry about it.

Speaking of 'shrugging,' Spike had definitely filled out since his height adjustment. Though he was thin, Spike was not just tall and lanky. I had noticed the muscles in his arms were much more definite. He was far from looking like Bulk Biceps, but there was certainly nothing wrong with natural muscle by me.

Having noticed that I had been starring far too attentively at Spike's arms and chest, I felt myself blush softly and hurriedly diverted my wandering eyes elsewhere. I then began to ask Spike how he was and continued to add various other nervous small talk comments. There is no reason for acting so awkwardly around a close friend like Spike just because he looked a little different. Well I guess he looks quite a deal differently, but he was still just Spike. At the very least, he still acted the same. A little childish and still carrying the hint of him hung up over me in his voice.

However, as I continued talking to him, I noticed that my observations were off. They were horribly wrong in fact. Spike was keeping on topic and remaining serious with each reply. What scared me the most was the fact that he no longer seemed to agree and cling to every little thing I said. His eyes were no longer glued to me in the same love-struck manner as they had been in the past.

He had matured inside as well as out.

Well that is not necessarily a bad thing is it? I had no intentions of returning those feelings in such a drastic way. I just couldn't bring myself to let him down through all of those efforts. So if he was over me then there was no more worry over hurting his feelings. I could at least find solace in that. However, upon thinking about no longer having Spike chase after me seemed to dishearten me for some reason. Would I really miss being sought after by such a determined dragon in such a seemingly hopeless situation?

Maybe I would...

Spike then snapped me from my thoughts asking me if there was something the matter. I reassured him that I was fine. I suppose that I had been letting my feelings get the better of me. I then asked him why he had come over in the first place, hoping to get some sort of answer as to what he still thought of me. Outright asking him would not appear very proper. He replied saying that all he wanted was to visit.

This neither confirmed nor denied my suspicions.

Then, without really thinking, I told him that I was glad that he stopped by and that he was looking great. Having noticed my odd compliment, I blushed yet again and shot my eyes to the floorboards. I quietly apologized for the out-of-place remark. Glancing back up, I couldn't help but notice my eyes all the while were moving up his body slightly slower than the rest of my head. I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to keep looking at how much he had changed. All that I could think about was how much I was liking it. As my blush deepened from my own thoughts, I quickly justified them by adding that 'it' was referring to the change, not his body.

Then again, I could have gotten the two backwards.

Spike had thanked me for the compliment saying that being this tall had its advantages. He was also saying how the only disadvantage was that he couldn't get mares to stop staring at him. I nearly swallowed my sip of water wrong upon hearing this. I asked him, a bit quickly I might add, just what he meant by this. He said that all these mares had simply been approaching him randomly and seeing if he needed anything or if he was just having a good day in general. He also added that most of them were pretty, young mares. Even Apple Bloom was acting strangely around him. I had attempted to keep a cool head about the situation and made a mental note to ask Sweetie Belle about her friend's curious actions later.

I had then suggested that maybe some of them 'liked' him. He said that it would certainly explain some things. After inquiring what it would explain exactly, he said that it didn't matter. I had started to blush again before asking if he perhaps 'liked' any of them.

Spike looked at me and asked why I was so interested. Of course, I didn't have an answer for him besides that I was just curious. It seemed to be a good enough answer for him as he said that he didn't really feel anything for any of them. I then released a small breath that I had been holding for some reason after hearing this oddly relieving news.

Never have I taken so much interest into anypony else's love life. I don't fully understand why this situation is any different. Sure, Spike is a close friend and everything, but that shouldn't change my reaction to the fact that other mares are now noticing him. If I didn't know any better, I would even dare say that I was jealous. I'm not jealous because Spike might start having feelings for somepony else or anything like that; it's just that...

I levitated my now half empty glass down to the small table between Spike and myself.

Actually, that's the exact reason I am feeling so uncomfortable about this new information. Spike used to follow me everywhere and come running at the drop of a hat. I can recall one time, he literally ran over to where I had dropped one of my hats just to keep it from hitting the ground. I had always assumed that it was just a small crush that he would eventually get over. It turns out that time finally came and the love-struck Spike that I knew is gone. As I continue to sit across from him, he has yet to stare, drool, or even so much as blush while I sit here and… and...

I had to stop and think about how I had been acting so far during Spike's short visit to the boutique.

...While I sit here staring, blushing, and on the brink of drooling over the very dragon who used to do the very same to me. I'm acting as if I like Spike in the same way he used to 'like' me. The reason I'm acting like that is because, I think, I actually do 'like' him. I can recall so many times at which he has come to help me without me having to ask first. I can also recall all the times I have somewhat abused his kind hearted offers when I could have easily completed a simple task without any aid. Even on his birthday when he had been working so hard to perfect his fire ruby, I had emphasized my desire for the gem so much that he felt obligated to give it to me instead. I still have it in a personal jewelry box by my bedside. I should have tried to return it instead of going and listening to my own greed.

Spike drew me from my thoughts again asking me if I was feeling all right. I reassured him that I felt just fine and asked him why he thought I was feeling otherwise. Spike said that it was because I was being really quiet and staring at my hooves. I apologized for causing him to worry and told him that he didn't need to fret over me. It's good to know that he still cares enough to ask. A sincere smile had reappeared on my face, showing my gratitude. The handsome dragon sitting across from me smiled back, adding that he wouldn't dream about forgetting to care for my feelings.

The sensation of my face heating up could be felt once more. My smile had yet to go away when Spike asked me what I had been thinking about earlier. I told him that I had just been thinking. Nothing specific was on my mind. Of course, I had lied. There was definitely something on my mind.

Spike had started to rub the back of his head as, for the first time today, he looked away awkwardly. After asking if 'he' was okay, Spike said that he had also been thinking about things. Upon inquiring about exactly what it was he had been thinking about, his face reddened as he said that it wasn't 'what' he was thinking about, it was 'who.' My heart sunk slightly in my chest. I then asked if my earlier inquiries were correct in the fact that Spike did fancy a certain mare. Spike said that he did care for one and that the reason he denied it earlier was because it wasn't one of the mares that had approached him like how I had asked.

I suppose that I should be more specific when asking such important questions later on.

Before I could question who it was exactly, Spike said that 'I' was the mare he had been thinking so much about. My heart returned to its natural place in my chest as I quickly returned my full attention to Spike. There was nothing I could say. I simply sat upright and dumbfounded with utter shock from the news I had just received. All this time I had assumed that he was over me. His body language had changed entirely since my last visit to the library. My face resumed with its prolonged blushing. Spike continued to explain that he had been trying to build up the confidence to visit me after his sudden change in appearance. There was also something important that he needed to ask me.

Attempting to reply in my perplexed state proved pointless, as I could not find words to use. After organizing the thoughts flying through my head, I managed to ask what Spike's question was. He hesitated and then took in a slow, shaky breath as he tightly closed his eyes before asking me if I would like to go on a date with him.

Before I could even begin to comprehend his question, I blurted out a rather loud 'yes.' Spike's eyes shot open as both of our heads withdrew from their previous positions with surprise. A moment of silence that seemed to last several hours passed allowing the both of us to register the situation's events. Slowly, Spike leaned forward and asked if I was serious. My eyes looked around as I was sorting through my mind looking for the right answer. Was I sure about something so sudden and big? I brought my attention back to Spike's eyes as I hesitantly said yes.

Bewilderment and sheer joy shot across the dragon's face as he attempted to cooly play off the happiness of his long sought-after success. He was not very successful as his body language clearly said anything but 'cool.'

With both of our faces lit up with blush, Spike got to his feet and said that he would come by later for our date. Assuming that is what he meant to say, it came out more like a sentence Spike did not foresee saying when he came over for a 'visit.' We had decided that we would simply go out for something to eat. Nothing fancy, I added. No need to stress him out on the date he had been looking forward to for so long. After saying goodbye to each other, Spike made his way out of the boutique with a chime from the doorbell.

I could do nothing but stand in my place and smile like an idiot. I couldn't remember when I last smiled this hard for so many consecutive minutes. It was like I was a filly in love.

That isn't the case here though...

Is it?

**Spike**

I stepped outside the rounded shop and listened to the sound of the door close behind me. The ringing of the door chime had slowly been canceled out as the door closed with a light thud of wood settling on frame.

I let out a loud 'yes' with sheer delight before quickly silencing myself. Nopony had been around, thankfully, to hear my unexplained cry of joy. I began my walk back to the library as I started to think to myself. There was no way that she just said yes to an actual date with me. It was almost too good to be true. The more I thought about it, however, the worse I started to worry. It very well could be too good to be true. Somepony as perfect as her going out somewhere with me, a dragon nearly twice her size, is ridiculous in thought. Stopping mid-thought and stride, I held a clawed hand up to where everypony else came up to me height wise. Everypony else stood up to my chest, so yeah I am twice her size.

How is this all going to turn out anyway? It's probably best I don't worry about it right now and just enjoy the fact that it is all looking up for me.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter II - The 'Date'

**When We Danced Chapter II - The Date**

**Spike**

I had just finished telling Twilight of my previous interactions at Rarity's while re-shelving a small pile of books. If I wasn't feeling as good as I had been, I would have been hurt by the surprised reaction Twilight had given me upon hearing this. After the well deserving congratulations I was given for my unending hard work, Twilight then asked what it was I had planned for my special afternoon. I then came to the realization only then in the middle of the quiet library that I would be eating out with Rarity, this being nothing unusual except for the fact that we would be alone...

'Alone.'

The word was at the same time strongly desired as well as being feared more than anything encountered in one's life. Time spent trying to grasp Rarity's attention in the past had not been thought out to this point. 'Alone' then, meant nothing. Now, however, 'alone' delved far deeper than thought would allow at one time. Seeing as how forethought held no concern in previous attempts, it only made sense that it also would not matter for this most recent attempt. You can sure be naive at times, Spike.

I had no plan. Well, actually, I did. Only problem with this plan was the 'nearly' impossible probability that she would say yes. How lucky that this was the one time that chance favored me over any other day?

Actually, I was far more than lucky. Despite being surrounded by the many bindings filled with the many intellectual words inscribed upon their many pages, I doubt any would hold the proper synonym to be used in place of my odd amount of luck.

Twilight's hoof suddenly became apparent after waving past my face several times. When noticing my return to Equestria, Twilight then repeated her long, ignored question. I guess I had answered her only in thought. I then, verbally, replied that we would be going to eat. Being ever-so analytical, Twilight asked what exactly we would be eating. I then told her the same thing Rarity told me; It would be nothing fancy. Once again, I was asked exactly what that entailed.

**...**

Great. I had no idea what a good date meal would be for something non-fancy. I didn't know what a good meal would be for a fancy date, for that matter. It would have probably been a better idea to work out the details before leaving the boutique. Details, however, were the last thing on my previously stupefied thoughts.

So much for grasping Rarity's attention, or affection, if I can't even eat together with her successfully. There was simply too much that could go wrong, I mean what if...

I was drawn back to Equestria once again by another lavender hoof struggling to maintain its waving position in front of my eyes. Looking down at the amused mare, she said that I should just make something for Rarity, that being a far more romantic. Cooking wasn't exactly my forte when it had this much riding on it turning out good.

Along with some over dramatic eye rolling, I was reminded that I was 'surrounded by the best weapons in the world, books, and I should arm myself.'

I asked Twilight why she refered to the books as weapons but she said that I obviously didn't get what she was referencing and left the room while wishing me the best of luck.

Well, Twilight did have a good point with being surrounded by information to help me out. All I needed to do was find the right book, or two, and follow its professionally written contents step by step. I began to look around until I wandered over to the 'C' books. Thankfully we just finished re-shelving and everything was in order. I sure could use all the help I could get at this moment, even if it was just convenient help. I ran a scaled hand across the titles until I found one. 'Cooking for Beginners' was an accurate title.

I began to skim through the different pictures of food and recipes but found nothing eye grabbing. I doubt any of these would really 'wow' a date. Actually, quite a few of these look like familiar meals that Twilight fixes.

**(No wonder she is seen eating out as often as she is.)**

Sliding the slightly worn cover back into its place, a couple of books to its right shifted and toppled onto a few others. As I corrected them I noticed that they all had the word 'Cooking' on their spine. after those five were replaced upright I looked on the next shelf below it.

**'Cooking in...' 'Cooking for...' 'Cooking by...' 'Cooking with...' 'Cooki...'**

I cut myself off as I realized that I had quite a handful of books to look through. Glancing down the rest of the shelf I noticed one... four... seven...

Eleven more books?! Why in all of Equestria does Twilight have so many cooking books? Recounting, I found a small book in between two monster sized tomes. Not counting my first read, there were twenty-three more to go through. That is, assuming I don't find a suitable recipe for the most beautiful, generous, fantastic mare in this world to eat...

So twenty-three more books it is then...

I may need to send a letter to reschedule. Way to be gentledrake, Spike. Of course, I never did specify when the date would be either. Tomorrow 'is' later, I suppose.

**Rarity**

As I brought myself back to a more level headed state, I walked over to the door and flipped the slightly cocked sign over. Being closed for the rest of the day sounded rather nice anyway. I can catch up on a few design sketches, think about Spike, Get a few repairs done to that magenta dress with the frayed collar, check on supply inventory, think about what Spike would be planning for the evening, maybe even find something proper to wear later. Oh! I know just the-

No, that wouldn't do. Simply too flashy. Maybe I should just-

Looking around I had wandered into a closet rather than my work room. Not a wardrobe-like closet. A cleaning supply/ broom closet. Apparently something has gotten into my head and made me a little lost in my own place. Whatever it is, hopefully it will be gone so I can focus more on Spike later...

I mean, work, not...

Whatever. Turning back, I made my way into my inspiration room as to finish up a design or two in order to pass some time on a 'free' day. Rather than starting on a sketch that should have probably been done already, I decided to instead finish up a piece I had been caught up on. It needed something else as to keep it from appearing so plain... I just couldn't figure out what it was.

Sliding open a distant drawer to my left I levitated a fresh quill over to my desk while grabbing a half empty inkwell in-hoof from a much closer shelf. Seating my flank abruptly in front of my desk, I had begun to dip the quill and let my ideas flow.

**...**

The bare area near the rump would apparently need to wait even longer. Well, onto a base color for the upper body then. It would have to go smoothly with the pale-yellow underlining currently in place around the front edges and collar. Pulling a small stack of fabric samples over to the desk, I began to levitate them in between my muzzle and the parchment one by one, checking on their compatibility.

Ah! Perfect! Setting the rest of the samples into a hastily set pile on either side of my being, I held the fabric's place in the air as I brought the quill down and neatly outlined a portion of the torso and neck where the color would lay, draped over this thin mare receiving the garment. Setting the quill's tip back into the well, I brought a similar colored chalk piece down to the parchment and quickly filled the lines full of the light shade of violet. Just like that I knew what to place along the back. With a few measured scribbles down the side of the dress' outline, I scratched down a few notes with the quill and lifted it back to see how it all looked together in its fini-

**...**

Green gems were meant to line both sides of the light violet dress, accompanied by a pale yellow undertone...

Those were the same colors as Sp-

Okay on to the next part of my day then. Maybe I just need to walk around for a bit. Clearing my head should do the trick. Before leaving the room, I glanced back at the design abandoned on the desk top. Walking back over to it I studied it a bit more.

It is a cute design, I have to say. Maybe my head doesn't 'really' need to be cleared. I might even embrace the look for a new line. 'Dragonesque!' Something along those lines anyway. Maybe some fiery red patterns or golden treasure based linings. Rainbow Dash would probably agree with some of the cooler designs, even. Another Spike based design could even come from his dazzling, green colored flame. Especially around the collar, it would look absolutely fabulous! Oh I could see it now! So many designs I should get started with at least some notes and simple ske-

**..!**

All at once I brought my hoof up to my mouth. My face was burning as I dropped the nearly used up quill next to the 'previously' blank parchment roll. I wasn't sure what to make of what I had written or drawn here...

During my brainstorming session, I was still holding the quill in my magic. With my thoughts running so quickly, I suppose I just subconsciously started to write with it. Only thing is that I didn't know what my subconscious was thinking until now. I had drawn hearts all over the blank canvas, each varying in size and shape in between various scribbles. The larger ones however were drawn much neater with letters written within their curled outlines.

_**R + S**_

I'm not positive whether to tell myself to 'get a grip' or what! I'm not truly this infatuated with somepony, am I? No I'm not. I'm this infatuated with 'Spike.' If I'm not mistaken, my ears had also begun to heat up a little by this point.

I've never thought of somepony that's a friend as more than anything than just a friend though.

'You're thinking of 'Spike' who's a friend as more than just a friend right now...'

**(By now, I was undoubtably having a full-out debate with myself.)**

It's just weird though! Why is it just Spike out of nowhere?

'It's Spike because he looks and acts far more mature and attractive now.'

Well... No. All of my other friends look attractive! So why don't I act all head over hooves for any of them, huh? Explain that!

'None of them are Spike, now are they?'

I... Well... Just... Why can't I explain this weird feeling!

'It was never real until now. Before it was just infatuation. Looks like you've matured as well, Rarity.'

It's just frustrating though... Why now..?

Letting out a small sigh, I wiped away the undeveloped tear ready to fall down my face from the overload of mixed feelings. I wasn't really sure what to do now. There wasn't a task I could complete without getting completely sidetracked. Just thinking about the 'distractions' only made me feel... Worse? No. Indifferent, maybe? No, confused is the word I'm after. Instead of doing either, sitting still in front of my desk, scratching at my parchment with a heavy hoof seemed like a far better idea.

Maybe I should have thought about Spike's proposition a little before rushing into it like I did. I couldn't help but let a tiny small slip at the thought of myself acting so foalish. He didn't seem to care that I looked like a nervous mess, though.

With a small exhale of air out of my nose, (ladies don't 'snort'), I started thinking a bit more.

Maybe I should send a letter to reschedule our date...

Way to be a true lady, Rarity. I suppose Tomorrow doesn't sound too bad. It will allow me the rest of my day off to think.

Tomorrow is later anyway.

Isn't it?

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter III - Mail Delivery

**When We Danced Chapter II.V - Mail Delivery**

**Spike**

Well, I hope this goes alright. Looking out of the nearest window in the library, One could easily notice that fewer ponies were still out and about with the Celestia's sun giving of a faint orange glow along with it's yellow beams piercing the clouds. It would only be about another hour or so before Luna's Moon would make it's appearance.

There's no way that the day was almost ending already. Earlier it seemed like the day was actually going slower than usual. Apparently I was mistaken. I need to get that letter written before Rarity begins to think I stood her up. That's a pretty good beginning to the story of how I blew my one golden opportunity, huh?

Standing up from where I had been seated by the half empty book shelves, I gave my legs a second to wake up and crack my back. Making my way over to find some spare parchment on a nearby desk, I began to think whether or not this was a good idea. I should really tell her face to face that I needed to reschedule. It was for her anyway. However, I think this is going to turn out best if I write my thoughts down so I have time to rephrase portions of idiotic ramblings. Yeah, nothing wrong with a little pre-reading so you don't make an ass of yourself.

This is coming from the mouth of experience, Ladies and Gentlecolts.

Acquiring my sheet of parchment and a quill already dipped in it's well, I seated myself on the wooden stool in front of the desk ready to write. Now, how to start this?

**...**

Crap I can't think of a good way to start 'any' of this off! Well I suppose that is why I decided on a letter rather than using my words directly. Great call, Spike. Okay then, let's wing it and see how things turn out.

_** Dear Rarity,**_

___**I know that I said I would take you out on a date this evening but it turns out that isn't going to work out.**_

I regret to inform you that I will not be able to take you out tonight due to me being unprepared because I have altered our plans slightly. I simply need more time to figure out what to ready the surprise I have in store for you, the most stunning mare I know have seen could ever imagine.

_** Love Yours Truly Sincerely,**_

_** Spike**_

Well, That will have to do for now I suppose. This can't possibly go any worse than I am imagining it will.

Can't think about what could go wrong right now, Spike. You need get this letter sent pronto! Standing back up with fewer difficulties this time, I set the quill back in it's well and creased the small segment of parchment into a neat fold, putting it in an envelope to be sent via Pony Express mailing.

**(Why? Would you rather me hand this embarrassing envelope to her in person? Thought so.)**

Stepping across a few stray cookbooks from earlier, I made my way to the door hoping to Celestia that there was still somepony to deliver a simple message of great importance.

Stepping out of the library and closing the door behind me, I turned back to face the empty street. Hopefully there was still somepony out at this time. It wasn't 'that' late. Walking a bit further, I spotted a mare carrying mail-pony bags at her hips. Perfect! I quickly made my way over to her with the letter still in hand.

**Rarity**

With a small 'huff' I lied back on my bed to just think. Think about how all of this would turn out for both Spike and Myself. To reschedule because I was overwhelmed by new emotions rising up so suddenly, seems a bit selfish. However, I need to be able to compose myself in front of him at least a little. Remembering how he didn't mind earlier still made me smile. I can't help but realize how silly a mare can act in such a simple situation.

Then again, I doubt other mares get asked out by tall, muscular, handsome, fire-breathing dragons. Another smile escaped my lips at my filly like thoughts.

Recalling for a third time that Spike didn't care how silly I acted made me think that I should just tell him face to face about pushing the date back just 'one' more day. It would still be rude, Rarity. Getting his hopes up after so many failed attempts to get your attention like this, just to put it off longer then he already had to wait.

A small creaking sound could be heard from the door leading into the bed chamber. Sitting up right in my bed, I noticed it was just darling Opal looking for somewhere to sleep no doubt. As if to confirm my quick assumption, Opal leapt onto my bed to curl up a few inches from my being.

I couldn't help but ask Opal what I should do. I knew fully well that she would not reply with anything more than a soft blink. It didn't hurt to attempt it anyway.

Laying back onto the soft blankets atop my mattress, I brought a pillow over my face in a poor attempt to smother myself and avoid the possibility of hurting Spike. Bringing the pillow down to my chest, I held it in a steady embrace. The longer I thought of pros and cons, I hugged the feather-filled case harder to my body.

Feelings can really suck at times, pardoning my lack of a better word. Well if I can't decide on what to do...

I levitated a red, medium-sized button out of a nearby drawer along with a black marker. Quickly coloring in one side of the coin, I placed the marker back and the button in my hoof.

...I'll flip. Black; I will tell Spike myself. Red; I will write a letter.

With a swift flick of my hoof, the button flipped into the air and landed spinning. Once it settled, It revealed Black face up.

**...**

Best two out of three is what i was going to do anyway. Flipping the button a second time, it came up Black once more.

**...**

Best three of five. Black again. Fine, four out of seven! Black! Tossing the button casually into the trash bin, I got up to write a letter to Spike.

**(Somepony obviously made a typo when they said Black was the 'Face to Face' plan...)**

Sitting in front of my small desk, I brought a fresh quill and ink well over to the side of a spare piece of parchment in my horn's sapphire grasp. Dipping the quill tip in the ink, I glanced out of my bedroom window.

When did it get so late out? The Sun would be ready to set beyond the dimming horizon in a matter of hours! Best not to waste time writing then. Straight to the point, Rarity.

**_ Dear Spike,_**

**_I know that I agreed to go out on a date this evening with you, but it turns out that isn't going to work out._** **_I am sorry to say that I will not be able to meet with you later this evening. I truly feel sorry about terrible about doing this. However, I have simply gotten caught up on my feel fallen behind on a very important design that needs to be finished post haste. I very much hope you can understand. I will be free to do anything something nice with you tomorrow though! Again, I apologize for this coming out of nowhere._**

**_ Yours Truly Love Sincerely,_**

**_ Rarity_**

I suppose that will do. I don't want to lie about the reason of my delay, however, it seems far to selfish on my part for wanting some more time alone.

I don't know how well this letter was written, but it's got to get mailed nonetheless! Hurriedly folding the letter and sealing it in an envelope, I made my way out of my bedroom and down the boutique stairs to the front door. I suddenly realized how quiet the place was.

Wait! Where is Sweetie Belle?! She should have been home by now! I can't believe I have been 'that' distracted!

Still rushing out of the entrance of the building, I thankfully remembered Sweetie was staying with Apple Bloom at Sweet Apple Acres tonight.

I felt my heart slow back to it's original pace remembering the reassuring information. What was I doing again? Momentarily forgetting the important letter still in my magic safe-keeping, I headed down the path hoping to run into a Mail-Pony or something close enough to deliver the message.

**(I flipped 'against' the face to face meeting, why would I deliver it in person? It's almost as bad.)**

Seeing somepony's silhouette down the road, I squinted my eyes against the still beaming sun. She's just the pony I was looking for. I made my way over to the mare still carrying her mail-pony bags.

**Derpy**

Slipping a small bundle of mail through the door slot, I looked back at my mail bag and opened the pouch with my wing. Sweet! Only a few left.

I had gotten a larger load of deliveries today. Not to mention with Special Delivery calling in a sick day, I took some of his route to lighten the load while he was gone. Of course this meant I would be out longer today but it wasn't all that bad. No heavy packages or anything like that, anyway.

Moving to the next address, I noticed something approaching me. As it got closer I noticed that it was just Spike. As he came up to me he asked me if it would be possible to deliver something for him. Double checking my bags again, I only had about eight more letter to give out. Some were bundled up for the same homes so it was more like only having four more stops.

Looking back to the dragon with a smile on my face, I said that it wouldn't bother me. It appeared that he was rather relieved by my answer. He told me that it was going to the Carousel Boutique and that it was very important that Rarity received the message before night.

I was a little puzzled as to why he didn't give it to her himself seeing as how the destination was literally around the corner of this road. However, I guess he had his reasons for secrecy so I didn't ask any further. I told him that my route would end around that area and it would be delivered in time.

With a thanks he turned back for the library. He spun back around to ask me one more thing. Upon inquiring what it was, he asked if I knew anything that would settle for a romantic meal for a first date. I scrunched my nose and looked at my hooves in thought. I told him I had no idea what would sound good. I did tell him as long as it was made with feeling and handled with care, it could be something as simple as a plate of muffins. It was the thought that makes anything special.

He looked down thinking to himself and gave me another thanks and headed back to the library, saying that he owed me a muffin sometime.

**(Today was a good day to call in sick, Special Delivery. You missed out of free muffins!)** **~-^-~*~-^-~**

Last one on the list. I reached back into my saddle bag and pulled out the last bundle of mail. Sliding it into the mailbox, I closed the lid and turned look at the quite street of Ponyville I was on. It was really peaceful at this hour.

I heard somepony galloping towards me from behind. Turning to see just who it was I was a little surprised to see it was the owner of the Carousel Boutique, Rarity. I started to ask her what was wrong upon seeing her mane a little frayed and unkempt, when she asked if I could do something for her.

I asked what it was exactly and she presented an envelope to me. Taking it from her magic she asked if I could kindly deliver this to the Golden Oaks Library. I asked who it was for, not seeing a name written on it's front.

She said that it needed to be delivered to Spike as soon as I could manage. I told her that it wouldn't be a problem seeing as how she was my last stop of the day. Thanking me, she looked quite relieved. I placed the letter in my bag and clasped it shut.

She asked me what I meant by her being the last stop since she already got her mail for the day. Remembering the letter in the other bag, I reached in and handed her the last minute delivery to her. Taking it from my muzzle in her magic, she eyed it curiously.

I told her that I would deliver her letter right away. I turned around and began flapping my wings. I wanted to make this last delivery a little faster so I would be home before night. I didn't trust Doctor to fix dinner for Dinky, or for himself to be honest.

Rarity quickly asked me who the letter was from. I looked back, already in the air, and told her it was from Spike. She had a surprised look on her face as I started to fly away. She called something out but it was inaudible. I simply took it as a thank you and waved back at her.

It only took a few seconds to reach the library again. I landed in front of the door and knocked a few times, reaching back into my bag.

Twilight opened the door and greeted me. Setting the letter in my hoof I greeted her as well and told her the envelope was for Spike. She took the envelope from me and asked what I was still doing out so late. Before I could answer, Spike was at the door grabbing the letter from Twilight. Ignoring Twilight's startled questioning, Spike asked how Rarity replied so quickly. I told him that I was given this before I gave her the one from him.

Looking a little confused now, he thanked me again and disappeared back into the Library. Before leaving I remembered that there was another thing I needed to do at the library. I reached into the bottom of the 'near' empty mail bag and handed Twilight a book. Levitating it back into the library, I asked her to please stop checking out these books to Doctor. She told me that she would tell him that they were out next time.

Thanking her and walking towards home, I heard Twilight call to Spike, saying that she had another cook book for him. A loud groan could be heard from the inside the tree. Forgetting the reason I just returned that accursed book, I quickly took off for home before more of the Doctor's specialties could be made.

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
